


it's only a matter of time

by isthepartyover



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Reunion after death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: There is laughter outside of her home, and Keyleth smiles, hands curled in the fabric of her quilt.She knows it’s almost her time, can feel the soothing caress of the wind, her oldest friend, on her cheeks, an impression of a goodbye.A raven caws from the windowsill, and she closes her eyes at the sound, a faint smile on her face.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	it's only a matter of time

There is laughter outside of her home, and Keyleth smiles, hands curled in the fabric of her quilt.

She knows it’s almost her time, can feel the soothing caress of the wind, her oldest friend, on her cheeks, an impression of a goodbye.

A raven caws from the windowsill, and she closes her eyes at the sound, a faint smile on her face.

It has been so very long, and she is so very tired.

A second caw, and Keyleth begins to drift, the wind brushing past once more before she leaves.

A third, and Keyleth is walking down a long hallway, deep grey and ivory, ice and bone, and with each and every step, she feels lighter, freer, aches she had grown accustomed to and pains she had forgotten fading away until she felt as young as she had well over a century and a half ago, the thrill of adventure filling her heart.

Stairs appear, and she climbs them, heart soaring higher and higher, hope and fear clashing in her heart at what she would find there.

Keyleth hesitates at the top, the heavy dark oak doors open just a crack, inviting and mysterious.

The fear wins the battle, and she stands, trembling a little, afraid to see what or who was-or wasn’t-waiting for her beyond.

A fourth caw sounds, echoing and earsplitting, and the raven flies past her, Keyleth’s hair fluttering in the breeze of it’s wings, and for some reason, it gives her the courage to push open the doors, stepping forward with her heart in her throat and ice in her veins.

The stained glass almost blinds her with it’s brightness, and it manages to transfix Keyleth for just a moment, the sigil of Vox Machina glittering and proud, five ravens swooping about almost gleefully.

The moment passes and is interrupted with a whistle, an achingly familiar song that Keyleth hadn’t heard in the longest time, and her eyes catch one of the ravens instantly swoop down and lands on an outstretched arm.

Keyleth can’t help the choked sound she makes, the sudden weakness in her entire body when Vax’ildan smiles at her, crooked and charming, arm held out as the raven settled on his black leather covered arm.

She doesn’t know how long she stands there, taking in the face she had never forgotten, or when she starts running, only realizing as she and Vax slam together, strong, warm, comforting arms coming up to grip her tightly to him, keeping them both upright.

“I’ve got you, Kiki.” Vax breathes in her ear. “I’m here.”

She gasps out a laugh, feeling hysterical and wild and joyful, voice wobbling. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

“I know, darling.” he hums, gently nudging her head until their foreheads are pressed together, his piercing eyes soft and almost mournful. “I’m so proud of you.”

She laughs again, sniffling. “What for?”

Vax’s hands come up, cupping her cheeks and wiping away tears she hadn’t noticed had fallen. “You’ve been so strong, and been alive so long. How could I not be?”

And oh, that stark sincerity, his heart exposed in his every word, the warmth of his tone-

Keyleth can’t help but surge forward and kiss him, heart fluttering in her chest like the ravens above.

He kisses back just as fiercely, just as lovingly, and neither seem to want to separate until the need to breathe becomes too great.

“ _ Gods _ .” Vax breathes, “Gods, Keyleth, I-I love you. And I’ve felt your absence like a hole in my heart.”

“ _ Vax _ .” she breathes back, overwhelmed, and just as she opens her mouth to babble out something,  _ anything _ , a fifth caw sounds, wings hitting them both.

Vex pulls away to look up, glaring fiercely at the birds above, and Keyleth laughs, delighted.

“Well then.” he huffs, trying very hard to look annoyed, but a fond smile breaking through. “I guess that’s our cue to catch up with the others.”

“Others?” Keyleth repeats, knowing exactly what he means, but wanting the confirmation.

He nods, taking her hand in his and leading her to the pool she hadn’t noticed in the middle of the room before.

“Vox Machina awaits, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm on ep 61 and all i know is who winds up together in the end and vax ends up not alive. and even though it's probably been done a million times over since vm ended, i too have a half elf druid who depends on her friends and cares so very, very much for them and got emo about symbolism and how keyleth will spend about 1500 years alone and needed to write this at 2 am.
> 
> if it's ooc or in any way incorrect, i'm sorry, but again, i'm still on ep 61, so please don't spoil for me how im wrong!
> 
> if yall want i have the reunion w everyone else thought out, and will write it if it's wanted!


End file.
